Plastic bags with handles are fast replacing conventional paper bags for carrying groceries and other goods from supermarkets and other retail stores. The plastic bags have further use in homes after their primary use is finished in that the bags have further utility as containers for trash. However, it is cumbersome at best to place trash in the bags because they are not self-standing and the opening at the tops thereof often closes upon itself as the flexible bag collapses. It is most inconvenient to hold the bag open with one hand, and insert or deposit trash in the bag with the other hand.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a support frame for such bags which will hold the bag in an open upstanding condition for easy filling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support frame for such bags that is lightweight, inexpensive to construct, and refined in appearance. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A support frame for a plastic bag with opposite handles has a horizontal rectangular base member in the form of a tray with four upstanding struts extending from sockets in the corners of the tray. Horizontal braces are frictionally secured between two each of the struts. The upper end of the struts terminate in U-shaped hooks that extend inwardly in a direction towards the space over the base member to permit a bag with separate upper handles and a body portion to have one each of its handles supported on opposite pairs of the hooks with the body portion suspended therebetween.